advice for the young at heart
by Katertots
Summary: Bucky gives Darcy relationship advice, not knowing who she's interested in.


Written for the-yellow-ranger and her prompt on Tumblr: Darcy/Steve, Bucky in which Darcy asks Bucky for advice about guys and him not knowing who she's interested in. Feel free to prompt me. I'm dopemixtape

* * *

"I need your advice," Darcy tells him one afternoon in the break room.

Bucky flicks a sideways glance at her. "Don't piss in the wind." He smirks when she rolls her eyes and he turns back to the vending machine trying to decide which candy he wants. "What is it, doll face?"

"There's this guy I have a crush on and I can't get him to notice me."

"Gay," Bucky supplies and feeds some quarters into the machine.

"He's not gay," Darcy snaps.

"Pop open another button on your blouse, then. Christ. No way a straight guy isn't noticing those tits." He leans over to retrieve his Snickers bar but she beats him to it. "Give it," he grumbles and holds out his metallic hand.

"Not until you offer some useful advice. That's what friends do." He sighs and folds his arms across his chest, motioning for her to ask whatever it is she wants to ask. "How'd Natasha get your attention?"

He snorts, then and a rakish grin spreads across his face. "She kicked the shit out of me and then fucked my brains out. Pretty good plan, actually. Foolproof." Darcy frowns and he laughs. "Why don't you think he notices you?"

"Because he doesn't!" she whines and plops down into an empty chair. "He's always very polite, but I feel like he can't get away from me fast enough when I talk to him. It's humiliating! I just want him to go on a date with me because I know we'd hit it off."

"Here's the thing about us guys, Darce. We don't play games; we like straight forward. You want him? Go after him. Tell him, ask him out, kiss the crap out of him, whatever. Make a move. Life's too fucking short to sit around and wait."

Darcy considers this and gives him a questioning look. "You think that'll work?"

"More than likely, doll. But if you want to help your case, wear something low cut," he winks. She scoffs and throws the candy bar at his head. He laughs and tears open the wrapper.

"You're kind of an asshole, but thanks, Barnes." She wiggles her fingers and skips out of the room.

… … …

The next day, Darcy decides to pair the advice Bucky gave her with a page out of Natasha's book. Of course there's no way she can kick anyone's ass and while she would eventually love to fuck his brains out, that's not going to be her immediate approach either. But she does have the goods on display in her pale blue yoga tank and tight black capris for her afternoon yoga session.

She conveniently arrives twenty minutes before he normally hits the gym and positions her mat in view of the door so she can work up a sweat and be mid downward facing dog when he walks in. It ends up being cobra pose when he shows up instead, which is probably more effective because she can see in the mirror that her tits look really amazing right now. He stops in his tracks when he sees her and if she's not mistaken he's blushing. "Darcy…hi," he greets.

"Oh, hey, Steve," Darcy smiles and in one fluid movement pushes herself up and into down dog. "How's it going?"

"Um, g-good. I'm good. You?"

She stands up and does a deep lunge, wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. "Hot." His eyebrow ticks up and he just stares at her, which feels like a victory. "Haven't you ever seen a girl do yoga before, Steve?" He mutters something under his breath that sound a whole lot like _Yeah, but not you_ and a tiny thrill shoots up her spine. Maybe this will work after all.

"I'm gonna…go…hit something," he grumbles and hurries over to the other side of the gym.

Darcy smiles to herself and finishes her yoga while keeping an eye trained on the mirror so she can watch him beat up the punching bag.

Once she's finished with her workout, she puts on her sneakers and walks over to Steve with her water bottle in hand. He stops throwing punches and lets his hands fall down to his sides. "Hi," he breathes out, his chest heaving with the motion. God, she really wants to lick that bead of sweat running down his neck.

"Hi. Wanna give me lessons?" she asks and at his questioning expression she points to the bag. "I want to learn how to box."

"You want me to teach you?" Steve asks, his voice a bit strangled.

Darcy's face twitches into a grin. "No one around here hits better than you as far I as I can tell, so why not learn from the best?"

Steve wipes away some of the sweat on his face. "O-okay, yeah. Sure, Darcy."

"Great," she beams and walks over to grab a pair of boxing gloves, because no way is she tearing up her hands to hit that stupid bag when all she wants to do is tear Steve's shirt off and pin him to the mat.

He helps her into the gloves and grabs a pair for himself. She bounces around him like she's seen boxers do on TV and he laughs. "Alright, Cassius Clay, put up your hands like this." He brings up his gloves close to his face with his elbows in next to his body. She mimics his stance and jabs with her right before he's told her to, and he easily deflects it. "Sneaky," he grins, and she hooks left which he also saw coming. "Are you just trying to hit me?"

"Maybe," she giggles.

"Okay. See if you can land one."

She tries a few others. Jab. Jab. Cross. Hook. Uppercut. He swats them all away like she was a fly. It's not surprising though. He's Captain America for fuck's sake and it's not like she's going to get the jump on him. "Do you want to go on a date with me?" she blurts out and his hands drop away.

"What?" he blinks and she lands her gloved hand right against his jaw.

"I did it!" she laughs and bounces around him in circles again. "I hit Captain America in the face!"

"Nice hit," he grumbles. "You cheated, though."

Darcy stops bouncing and rests her gloved hands on her hips. "No, I didn't. I asked you a serious question and I'm still waiting on my answer. Do you want to go on a date with me?" she asks again.

"Yes, I do," answers adamantly and chuckles under his breath. "I've been working up the nerve to ask you for months."

Her heart races and she barks out a laugh. "I thought you hardly even noticed me!"

Steve snorts out a derisive sound. "Are you kidding? I can hardly keep my eyes—"

She cuts him off with a kiss that he eagerly returns, licking into her mouth and wrapping his arms around her waist to lift her up off the floor.

So, it wasn't exactly Natasha Romanoff levels of seduction, but she thinks the watered down Darcy Lewis version worked just fine.

… … …

Bucky walks into the gym and sees Steve heading for the locker room and Darcy's putting away boxing gloves with a ridiculous smile on her face. "You took my advice, didn't you?"

Her smile grows dopier and she glances over her shoulder. "That's him," she points.

"No shit," he drawls sarcastically. "Took you morons long enough."


End file.
